Uping the guards
by Verlerious
Summary: RuwalkAlfeegi. It's just a muse, on Ruwalk managing to get Alfeegi out of the palace. One Shot.


Pairings: Ruwalk/Alfeegi

Warnings: eh…yaoi *blinks* That's really about it, maybe humor? 

Comments: I came up with this in the shower!^^ By the way……..the eyes of ….Kharl!^^ Also I give thanks to MY Ruwalk who happens to like to call me Feegi a lot ^^; We'll forget about being called Fish or Afly oi

::yap yap blah:: = Dragon speech 

Upping the Guards

Alfeegi's eye twitched as he stopped inside Lord Lykouleon's office. Once again…his Lordship was gone. The room was well…empty aside from the mounds of paperwork blowing across the desk in the wind from the window that had been left open from which his lordship had climbed out onto the tree and down to the ground escape. Yes…the room was bare of a lord.

"Ruwalk!" Alfeegi bellowed rushing off quickly down the hallway towards Ruwalk's room. He stopped in front of Ruwalk's room lifting up a cute little hand and banging it loudly against the wooden door. "Ruwalk!" 

"What now, Alfeegi?" Ruwalk sighed as he opened the door to be gifted with the sight of an angry aqua haired Alfeegi, sweatdropping slightly as he imagine flames burning hotly behind Alfeegi to show his immense anger.

"The lord has escaped again!" Alfeegi growled slamming a fist against his open hand.

"Oh uh…really?" Ruwalk said feeling himself start to break in a sweat. 

"Yes! And that's not all! Rath's gone again! Kaistern's left again withOUT a written form that said he could go! And Tetheus!! We won't even GO into what Tetheus did!"

Again Ruwalk sweatdropped…chances are all Tetheus did was…nothing. "I'm sure Thatz and Rune are out looking for Rath right now so chill out ok?" He laughed slightly waving all of it away. 

Alfeegi's eye twitched again in annoyance. "Thatz is probably out gambling. And and, you!" Alfeegi pointed his finger at Ruwalk.

"Me?!" Ruwalk blinked in indignation. "What did I do?!"

"You probably helped his highness out of the castle!"

"Hey! How can you even accuse me of such a thing!"

"Because you've done it before!" Alfeegi glared at him resting his hands on his cute little hips with a frown. 

"Oh…well..heh…yeah I did didn't I?" Ruwalk chuckle nervously rubbing behind his head with a gloved hand. "Really you need to calm down, nothing's going to happen ok?" 

"That's it!" Alfeegi turned around starting down the hallway. "I am going to have a talk with Tetheus and up the guards!"

Ruwalk blinked at that. "Up the guards?"

"Yes!" Alfeegi kept walking not paying attention to Ruwalk whom was following behind him. "We will up the guards! There will be three guards to make sure that his lordship doesn't escape again! There will be guards to make sure Thatz doesn't gamble! There will be three, no TEN guards to make sure Rath doesn't escape! There will be guards to make sure Rune…well…" He paused to think on that one. "I haven't had problems with Rune yet…but there will be guards, FIFTEEN guards to make sure that YOU don't help his lordship OUT of the castle!"

Ruwalk's eye twitched in indignation as he lifted a finger to protest. "Hey now, just wait a min–"

"There will be more guards set outside around the castle to keep his lordship from trying to escape! And there will be guards to watch the trees! There will be–"

"Alfeegi…."

"More guards keeping watch–"

"Alfeegi…."

"Over the city to make SURE that his lordship–"

"ALFEEGI!!"

"WHAT?!" Alfeegi turned to glare at Ruwalk.

"You just passed Tetheus's office two halls back."

"Then we will go back the way we came! We MUST fix these problems of the guards!" Alfeegi started off again down the hallway. 

Ruwalk sighed closing his eyes and reaching out a hand and gripping the end of Alfeegi's odd hair grinning as Alfeegi yipped in pain. "Slow your britches there, Commander Overreacting."

"I am NOT overreacting!" Alfeegi growled and turned around glaring at him heatedly. "Now let go of my hair!"

"Noooot until you learn to calm down a bit alright?" Ruwalk gave a little wink again using Alfeegi's hair to draw him closer.

"Ruwalk, what are you doing?! Let go! This is very urgent work and I must–" Alfeegi's suddenly stopped talking, his eyes widening in shock as he felt the soft lips against his very own. He'd just been kissed! By Ruwalk! He felt himself relaxing slightly into the tender kiss, cheeks a flush of red from well…all of it! 

Slowly Ruwalk pulled back from him, eyes seeming to shine with that glow of excitement as he grinned at him noting mentally that Alfeegi had actually moved closer in the kiss. "Will you calm down already?" He reached up brushing a few strands of hair away from Alfeegi's cheeks. "Everybody's gone out to the festival so there's plenty of people to keep watch over his lordship. Well…everyone but Tetheus, duty before fun as he always said…explains why he never has fun." He grinned again reaching down and taking hold of Alfeegi's hand. "Come on, why don't we go to the festival?"

"But–" 

Alfeegi's words were stopped again as Ruwalk placed two fingers against his lips giving once more another little wink, a piece of his bang falling in a cute manner to cover an eye. "No buts, Alfeegi. We're going to the festival. Life isn't always about work and perfection, try to at least have a little fun. Just for two hours ok? If you don't have fun then we'll return to the castle and you can go back to work and lead a boring like Tetheus."

"I heard that," Tetheus said walking by with closed eyes causing both Ruwalk and Alfeegi to jump and sweatdrop at the sudden appear of the Chief of Security. "I must protect the castle," he said in monotone turning the corner. 

Alfeegi shook his head once Tetheus was gone then blinked looking down at how close he was to Ruwalk and how they were holding hands and jumped back quickly with a yelp, blushing heatedly. "You were trying to trick me!"

"Heh?" Ruwalk blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? Hm? Hmmm…." Ruwalk blinked then squinted leaning closer to Alfeegi. "Is that a blush?"

Alfeegi leaned back away from him, cheeks still flushed hotly and gave a glare. "No that is not a blush!"

"It is a blush!" Ruwalk grinned at him tilting his head to the side a bit making the bangs also tilt. "It's cute on you though."

"Ruwalk!" Alfeegi growled blushing more brightly. "I don't have time for this! And you just let Tetheus get away!" He turned to try once again to go after Tetheus only to yelp in pain once more, remembering why he couldn't leave in the first place. "….let go of my hair, Ruwalk!"

"Why? I like this hair." Alfeegi stiffened and froze in shock as he felt arms drape across his waist pulling him back up against slim but muscle body, his knees threatening to go out on him. This wasn't his day was it?

"Ruwalk…."

"Just spend a little bit of time with me. Two hours, that's all I ask." Ruwalk rested his chin on Alfeegi's shoulder pulling him back tighter against him in a somewhat awkward hug.

Alfeegi sighed then gave the slightest of a smile relaxing a bit back against him. "Fine. Two hours. But that's it."

"There's a place that you can you do that. It's called a room. Use it." They both froze again watching with wide eyes as Tetheus once again walked by them and down the hallway to turn the corner.

"Let's…get out of here," Ruwalk said grabbing Alfeegi's hand and pulling him down the hallway towards the door.

"Right." Alfeegi followed behind him willingly. 

As they were walking over the plains headed towards the festival, Ruwalk couldn't help looking over at Alfeegi smiling inwardly at the beauty there, not to mention that for once he wasn't yelling, actually he was oddly quiet, almost shy. It was too adorable really. He loved how the wind was playing in Alfeegi's hair, tugging at it then blowing it out straight again, the interestingly different ponytail whipping around behind them in then wind like a whip. Really that just made him want to reach out and grab it…in fact that's just what it made him do. 

Alfeegi glanced over at him feeling a tug on his hair noting how Ruwalk was now holding his hair, so possessively, then flushed. Oddly he felt like he was on a leash now, like a pet. And with all these new found feelings going around, he was well…confused. He continued on walking not even trying to tell Ruwalk to let go of his hair…for one he didn't trust his voice right then and two…he actually kind of like Ruwalk holding onto is hair. NOT that he liked him overly much no! He WAS a spy for the lord after all.

As they walked quietly Alfeegi looked up towards the sky, watching a few birds flying by and listening to the sounds of nature. This wasn't all that bad. He shook his head imagining what his Lordship would think if he knew he was coming to well…a festival. Of all the dreaded places or things to do, why a festival? It'd be…embarrassing! He started to slow slightly thinking to just turn around and run back when Ruwalk said those oh so terrible words to him. 

"We're here!" Alfeegi nodded quietly following after him solemnly, his mind still playing through his thoughts. Had he ever been to a festival? Had he ever been to anything? His eyes widened slightly as they moved closer to it, looking at all the pretty lampshades of light throughout the place, the music playing lightheartedly, the people laughing and kids running around in play, some kids flying kites. Then he…turned around and tried to run away but was stopped by the yank on his hair…yeah that again. 

"I'm not going in there!" He reached back behind him trying to get his hair lose of Ruwalk's grip. 

"You promised, Alfeegi." Ruwalk smiled all cute like, looking a picture of perfect innocence. "Besides, it's not that bad."

"It's filthy! It smells! It's loud! And I will NOT be seen in it!" 

"Well it IS a festival, Feegi. Not everything's going to be all perfect and clean so live a little." Ruwalk moved to be in front of him then turned him around giving him a little shove towards the festival. 

"Feegi!? Ack!" He grumbled still being pushed then tugged his gloves on right and straightened his clothes before walking dignified towards the festival. "I swear I'll kill you for this, Ruwalk."

"You can kill me after the two hours, Feegi." Ruwalk grinned at that, he'd always wanted to call him that.

"By then, my face will have been seen by everyone! I'll be a laughingstock!"

Ruwalk laughed at that moving to walk beside him. "No one's going to laugh at you. The people are just here to have a good time, they'll hardly notice you."

"Alfeegi! Ruwalk!" Rath ran over, his arms wrapped around a HUGE stuffed dragon that looked twice his size. Fire sat contently on his head, appearing to be well…dozing off.

"Hey there, Rath," Ruwalk said with a grin. "What do you have there?"

"A stuffed dragon," he said blinking big wide eyes almost looking a perfect picture of innocence…almost.

"Oh yeah? Where'd you win it from?"

"The slay the demon booth!"

"Gah!" Alfeegi almost fell over at that. "Don't you think about ANYTHING besides slaying demons?!"

"Uh…" Rath thought about this for a second. "No."

::He's got demon on the brain…that's about it:: Fire said holding up a sign.

"Oh look, there's Rune! Hey, Rune!" Rath started towards him. "Look what I got from the slay the demon game! Can we go demon hunting now?! ^^V"

Ruwalk shook his head in amusement when Rune hit Rath across the head with a fan, Thatz popping out of no where to hold up an eight points sign before going back to…eating again. 

Alfeegi nodded in approve to what Rune did then started off, Ruwalk moving to walk beside him. "So what do you want to do first, Feegi?"

"First, stop calling me that. And what I want to do is go home. But you're not going to let me are you?" Alfeegi looked over at Ruwalk shook his head then sighed. "I figured you wouldn't. Fine." He pointed to a spot. "What about that? There's a long line so I guess…it's good enough."

Ruwalk sweatdropped at what Alfeegi was pointing to. "Feegi…that's the men's room."

"You mean…that little thing they are going into is the…bathroom? How barbaric! That is beyond nasty! And his lord…what will he do if he has to go?! That's it! We must find his lordship and get him BACK to the castle as quickly as possible!" 

"Alfeegi…"

"Who knows what deadly diseases are inside of something like that!"

"Alfeegi…"

"And I bet Thatz is out here betting somewhere too!"

Alfeegi!"

"What?!"

"You're causing a scene." Ruwalk pointed around them at the people looking towards them.

"Hmph." Alfeegi narrowed his eyes in indignation then folded his arms over his chest. "Well it's not like these…barbarians care. And they smell too. When was the last time they had a bath?!" 

Ruwalk smacked a hand to his forehead and shook his head. This wasn't turning out all that well it seemed. You could take the Feegi out of the castle but you couldn't take the castle out of Feegi. He grabbed Alfeegi's hand. "Come on, I'll pick us something to do." He pulled him off before he could say more, and right before he got beat up by the local people he was insulting. They stopped in front of a booth, the booth where his lordship just happened to be which meant that–

"Your highness!"

…Alfeegi was gonna start ranting again. He was glad Kaistern had managed to leave on his other foreign matter before Alfeegi got his hands on him. However…now Ruwalk was going to have to deal with Alfeegi's wrath, no pun, after he found out about how much money he let Kaistern take out of the account. Oh boy ^^;. 

"Hm?" Lykouleon turned around then froze and blinked in recognition. "Oh uh…Alfeegi. Hi." Lykouleon laughed slightly, knowing what Alfeegi being here meant. 

"Your highness, you should NOT be out here with all these mongrels. They smell, they drink, they gamble, they're like barbarians, they're like Thatz!"

"Hey, I heard that!" A voice said from somewhere off to the side. 

"Calm down, Alfeegi. I'm not in any harm."

"But your highness!"

"I see you got Alfeegi out of the castle, Ruwalk. Good work." Lykouleon smiled that smile that seemed to have secret meaning to it.

"Anything to help my overstressed friend," Ruwalk said winking back. Alfeegi wiggled his nose in resentment. They were ignoring him!

"Now see here your high–"

"But I know how tired our young white dragon officer must be. Would you be so kind as to escort Alfeegi home, Ruwalk?"

"Of course, Lykouleon," Ruwalk said with a bow.

"Now just one second he–"

"And make sure he gets dressed for bed and tugged in early ok? He does deserve so much rest for all the work he does."   
"Will do!"

"Gah!" Alfeegi's eyes widen. Was this a joke? "Have you lost your–"

"And make sure he falls asleep by any means necessary. And I do mean any means. He needs his rest."   
"But–"

"Heh, don't worry. I'll take good care of him." Ruwalk grabbed his hand starting off towards the palace. "Good night, my lord."

"And a very good night to you too, Ruwalk. ^^ " He waved to them as they were leaving, Raseleane coming up from buying snow cones.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Ooo, cherry!" 

Alfeegi folded his arms standing in front of his bed glaring the living daylights out of the closed door. He was in what looked like a long white gown for sleepwear, his bare feet planted firmly on the ground. He glanced back at Ruwalk who was turning the bed sheets down for him to get under. All the way back, no matter what Alfeegi said, Ruwalk kept responding, 'have to follow the lord's wishes, Feegi.' But what did he expect? After all, he WAS a spy for the lord. So Alfeegi had just not said anything the rest of the way home, content to just fume silently and glare at things. Like the bird that had flown overhead. Or the ground. Or the dirt. And even now, that poor innocent door. 

"Come on, Alfeegi. It's not that bad," Ruwalk said, first words he'd said since getting back other than the lord's wishes bit.

"You're working in cahoots with the lord! How is that NOT bad! You're a spy!" Alfeegi turned pointing a finger accusingly at Ruwalk looking really weird in his pajamas. "And I WON'T let a spy interfere with my work!" He turned and started to stomp off when suddenly he was stopped by…yes…that again. "Ruwalk, let go of my hair!"

"You're overreacting again."

"I am NOT overreacting! And I went through YOUR deal to go out to the festival, and just when I found the lord YOU brought me back!"

"Annnnnd you broke out of the deal at the same time."

Alfeegi looked at him suspiciously over his shoulder. "I did not."

"Yes you did you see," Ruwalk spoke as he petted the long bluish green hair. "I told you that you had to have fun for two hours. And all you did was, complain about everything and, had I not stopped it, you would have probably have embarrassed Lykouleon in front of the townspeople. And that just wouldn't give off a very good image now would it? Also you almost got us beat up, not that the people would have touched us after seeing the crest but still…." Ruwalk paused long enough to Alfeegi back to him, taking the time to wrap his arms around his waist and once more rest his chin on Alfeegi's shoulder. "However, Now I have you to myself." 

"Ru…Ruwalk?" Alfeegi's eyes widened again as his body stiffened. Even now he wasn't all that comfortable with touch, even worse, intimate touch. "Why…are you doing this?"

"You haven't figured it out yet, Alfeegi?" Ruwalk placed a tender kiss on the side of Alfeegi's neck smiling softly as he felt a shiver run through Alfeegi's body. "Could you really be so oblivious?" He turned Alfeegi around to face him, grinning still as he rest his hands on Alfeegi's shoulders looking into his eyes, into the confused look and lifted up a finger to brush lightly against one flushed cheek of Alfeegi's. "Because I'm in love with you. And have been for a long time now."

"In…love?" Alfeegi's eyes widened more, cheeks stained a brighter red. "With me? No no no, this isn't RIGHT!" He pulled back from Ruwalk and started pacing sort of, in a mild rant, mild for him anyway. "Be-because you're a guy and I'm a guy too! And and, we work together!! And what would the lord thing?!"

"Lykouleon told me to go for it so he doesn't have a problem with it. There are lots of male couples out there, look at Thatz and Rune. And since we work together that means we don't have to be apart long. That's if you agree to being with me." The grin slimmed slightly seeming more forced now.

Alfeegi stopped pacing and turned to look at him, wringing his hands together as he bit at his lower lip. "Well I…I don't know…I've never…been…had…or uh…experienced…what you…and…well…itcouldwork. Maybe…I'll…try? Yes yes I'll try."

Ruwalk stepped forward placing a finger to his lips to silence him. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Alfeegi. I think I can live with a no. I know you're not the type for…relationships really."

Alfeegi reached up pushing the hand away to speak. "But I want too," he spoke in a rush, blushing as he heard his words. Did he really? This was…all just too new to him, however. "Yes, I want to try. For you. Because I…"

"Don't say it. Or don't try to yet. There's no rush." Ruwalk smiled as he reached out and hugged Alfeegi to him. "My Feegi."

Alfeegi sighed softly leaning against him resting his cheek to Ruwalk's chest and closing his eyes tiredly. "Yes…I am yours aren't I?"

Outside the door, Tetheus gave the slightly bit of a smile…which means just the corner of his lip lifted a millimeter. Since it was his job to protect the castle…that meant he heard all that went on. The little little little smile disappeared from his lips as he put on a straw hat, a pair of black sunglasses, and took off his clothes revealing a Hawaiian shirt and white shorts, suddenly wearing sandals. In a perfect sense of seriousness, he walked off heading out to enjoy himself at the festival, coconut juice in hand. He'd heard there was a hula dance contest, he didn't want to be late.

End ^^

Talk about a weird one! *whistles* Well it's done though and don't expect another DK for a while. I'm working on three different stories at one time and I'm certain the people that read those stories are ready to kill me for well…*blinks* Not typing up the next parts and the such sooooo ^^ yeah! And yeah!^^ Yeah!

*pets Tetheus* He's got some issues. *blinks* But he's so kawaii! ^^ Gooood Tetheus. *pet pet* 

  



End file.
